Cowboy Funk
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: Spike and Kitana have a love-hate relationship, to say the least. When they meet a moron cowboy while they're on a hunt, everything changes, and Spike finally realizes that maybe Kitana isn't such a bad person after all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cowboy Funk_**

_- Chapter One -_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any CB characters. I do, however, own my OC (Kitana Wynne). Credit for the title goes to the creators of CB.

Author's Note: This is the second Cowboy Bebop story that I wrote when I was in middle school. In my opinion, this is one is slightly better than The Real Folk Blues, but both of them still aren't that great.

* * *

><p>Character Profile<p>

Name: Kitana Wynne

Age: 21

Background: Kitana is twenty-one, which means she should act like adult. But, instead, she acts like a rebellious teenager who has too much going on in the angst department. She acts tough, hardly cries, and gets in way over her head when she starts a fight with Faye. All she wants to do is live up to everyone's expectations, especially her own. Her parents, who are retired bounty hunters, taught her everything she knows. She outshines Spike when it comes to sharpshooting, outdoes Faye in flying an aircraft, and loves to impress her enemies with her martial arts. She strives for Spike's attention, and when she gets it, she goes straight to cloud nine. Although she knows about Julia from what the stories Jet tells her, Kitana still tries to win Spike's heart.

Appearance: Kitana wears her long burnt orange hair in two pigtails and her eyes are a dark grey. She's about five foot seven inches, but she still wears black combat boots to complete her outfit of a short charcoal skirt and plain white t-shirt. She wears thigh high black stockings and a red belt that is slung loosely around her hips.

* * *

><p>Kitana walked around the building with Spike, bobbing her head to a song that played on the intercom. It was some kind of rock song, from the sound of it. The lyrics, or course, were about loving someone and that got Kitana thinking. She loved Spike, everyone else knew that, but she kept it a secret from Spike himself. Why? Because she knew about Julia and the feelings Spike had for her. But, Kitana could still hope. She walked over to the railing and deeply inhaled the fresh air. "What a beautiful view, Spike. Doesn't it look great?" Spike merely grunted. Kitana shifted to look at him, and her arm brushed up against something soft and plush. "Um… Spike? I found a teddy bomb. This guy is going to try to blow up this whole damn building! We better catch up to-"<p>

Kitana spun around to find that Spike had already disappeared. "That wanker…" Kitana muttered to herself as she raced over to escalator. Her black combat boots clanked against the threshold as she chased after Spike. Once she started going down, she stopped and crossed her arms. 'This is bull,' she thought to herself, 'Why am I always the one to chase after Spike? Oh, that's right. Because I'm a hopeless romantic turned sidekick.' She watched as Spike and the Teddy Bomber conversed half way down the escalator. Without even thinking, Spike picked up the teddy bomb and placed it on the conveyor railing of the escalator. Kitana threw herself to ground as it passed, expecting it to go off. "Shit, Spike! Are you trying to kill me?" She yelled at him as she picked herself up and slowly looked around for more.

With a sigh of minimal relief, she stepped down a few steps and strained to hear what they were saying. "Anyone with a price on their head knows who you are. We dread getting caught by either you or Andy." The Teddy Bomber exclaimed. "Andy?" Spike asked. The Teddy Bomber concluded the chit chat by lunging onto the floor and thrusting his wristwatch open to reveal a red button. He pushed it. "He's going to blow everything up!" Kitana screamed. There was a few minutes of silence. Nothing happened. "I pulled the ignition pin out." Spike replied coolly as he juggled the pin in his hand. "You better not fucking drop that thing." Kitana shrieked. Just as she said that, Spike threw the pin into the air. Her mouth dropped open. She observed the pin spin in mid-air with a cringe as Spike punched and kicked the Teddy Bomber whilst catching the pin before it hit the ground. "There is one more bear!" The bomber exclaimed. "Oh, shit monkeys." Kitana said absent-mindedly as the bomber shoved down his sleeve to reveal three more watches. "You'll be killed too." Spike said. Teddy Bomber thought for a second, "Well, nobody lives forever." Just as they started to converse, a whistling filled the air. Kitana looked around suspiciously. "What the-"

A brown steed burst through the window, sending glass scattering everywhere. Kitana threw herself down on one knee and her arms instinctively covered her face. After a minute, she looked up to see a blonde man, who looked almost exactly like Spike, sitting in the saddle. Teddy Bomber cowered, "Andy!" He shouted. Spike looked surprised, but who wouldn't be shocked by a cowboy and his horse crashing through a glass window. The cowboy lifted up his hat to reveal a handsome face. Kitana gasped and immediately started blushing. This man was no Spike Spiegel, but he sure knew how to make an entrance. 'Wait. I can't look at a handsome stranger like that. I need to call Faye!' Kitana slipped out of the building unnoticed. A few minutes later, the Teddy Bomber was up on his feet and running. Kitana shut her phone and slipped it into her bag just in time to the bomber running away. "Oh, that motherfucker. Spike is going to kill me for this!" The bomber stopped and shouted to Kitana. "You're all doomed!" He pressed another red button. "This isn't going to end well… SPIKE! GET OUT OF THERE!" Kitana yelled as the building started to collapse. "Spike! Hurry!" Spike's eyes widened as he ran out the door. "Kitana! MOVE!" He shouted to her. She glanced up and saw a huge piece of debris rocketing towards her. Her legs were frozen, her brain shut down, and her body did not comprehend the situation. 'I can't move! I'm going to die here!'


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cowboy Funk_**

_- Chapter Two -_

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any CB characters. I do, however, own my OC (Kitana Wynne). Credit for the title goes to the creators of CB.

* * *

><p>Kitana suddenly felt a force pull her as she was lifted into the air and placed on some moving object. 'Where's the pain? Is this heaven?' Kitana asked herself as she opened her eyes to find herself sprawled across the lap of the mysterious cowboy, Andy. She blushed like a tomato. "Well, hi there, pretty lady." Andy said with a smile. Kitana blushed even more. She had never been called a pretty lady before, and no less a stranger had said it! She didn't want to fall off the speeding horse, so she wrapped her arms around Andy's neck as he gripped the reins. She was so close to him that she could smell his aftershave. 'What a hottie.' Kitana thought to herself as she felt her consciousness slip away.<p>

.

.

Kitana awoke to the sound of a glass clinking against the table. She sat up sluggishly and surveyed the room. The place looked like a bachelors pad, but it was clean. 'Maybe he's gay…' Kitana pondered. "Well, well, pretty lady. You're finally awake." Kitana jumped about five feet in air at the sudden sound of someone else being in the room. "Oh, my! Hello, Mr. Andy." He nodded and pushed a glass of water across the table. "Here you go, Miss… Um, I never did catch your name." Kitana shuffled her feet off of the couch. "My name is Kitana Wynne. I'm pleased to meet you." Andy grinned. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you too. I'm Andy Von De Oniyate, but I go by Andy." Kitana shook his hand. "You saved my life. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am forever in your debt." Andy smiled genuinely. "Don't worry about it! Say, there's a masquerade party at the Chancellor's Building tonight, and I have a feeling the Teddy Bomber is going to be there. Do you mind accompanying me?" Kitana blushed a scarlet red. "I'd love to! But… I don't have a costume or anything like that." Andy noticed the disheartening tone in Kitana's voice. He stood up and walked into a room down the hall from the den. Kitana heard doors opening and shutting, some shuffling of stuff, and then footsteps as Andy returned carrying a beautiful red satin ball gown and a pair of black heels. Kitana gasped, "It's beautiful! It looks so expensive… Are you sure about letting me wear this?" Andy nodded and fished a white masquerade mask out of a nearby drawer. "Now you're all set, Miss Kitana. These were my mother's, and she won't mind. She never wore this stuff anyways." Kitana murmured a thank you before Andy pulled her up and pushed her into the direction of the bathroom.

.

.

_**Spike's Point of View**_

I threw the mask on as I waited for Jet and Faye to get their costumes on. 'Kitana, I hope you're okay... I thought you were going to die before I could get to you, but that damn Andy saved you! I'll give him credit for saving MY damsel in distress, but I won't be the bad guy next time. I'll save you for sure next time.' I thought to myself. Jet and Faye stepped around the corner. "Come on guys; let's go bag us a teddy bear and a moron cowboy."

I sat around talking with Jet about the Teddy Bomber, hoping Jet had gotten his location. I explained to Jet that murder wasn't on the bomber's agenda, seeing as he didn't kill Kitana or me when he had the chance. Finally, Jet got a hit on the radar and we moved in on our unsuspecting target. We noticed that the Teddy Bomber stuck out like a sore thumb. "He's wearing a teddy bear suit… That is the dumbest thing I have ever seen!" I walked up to the bomber and greeted him. "How did you guys find me?" He asked with a completely serious look on his face. I restrained from punching him while Jet explained the radar. I, on the other hand, sarcastically suggested that the teddy bear suit was totally not a dead give-away. The bomber started trying to clarify his reasons for targeting buildings, but a distinct whistle filled the air. 'Damn that Andy!' I cursed his very name. Everyone turned to look at the elevator as the lights of the floor number started blinking. Sure enough, when the door opened, there stood the brown steed with Andy and a woman on its back. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the burnt orange hair that was flowing around the woman's shoulders. 'Shit. That's Kitana!' I thought to myself. She was in a beautiful red gown that complimented her curves, but she hid behind a pearl white mask. Her hair rippled each time she turned her head, and all I managed to say was, "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cowboy Funk** _

_- Chapter Three -  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any CB characters. I do, however, own my OC (Kitana Wynne). Credit for the title goes to the creators of CB.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>__**rd**__** person Point of View**_

Andy helped Kitana off of the horse as he continued on to meet Spike and Jet. Kitana picked up the hem of her dress and rushed towards Faye. "Faye! I'm so glad to see you-you look great in that dress, by the way!" Leave it to Kitana to get distracted. She smiled and regained her breath. Faye grinned, "You look gorgeous too. That dress is really nice and expensive looking. Please tell me you didn't spend our money on it." Leave it to Faye to worry about money. Kitana shook her head and giggled. "Andy let me borrow it. He's the one who invited me to come and he's my escort." Kitana put her hands behind her back and blushed. Faye choked on her drink and spit some of it out. "Andy did what? Kitana, I don't think you understand that Andy is not the type of guy that you need to be messing around with." This time Kitana choked on her drink. "Messing around? Oh, god no, Faye! Though, I'll admit that he's a total hunk." Her smile fell as she realized that Faye was getting the wrong idea. "What do you mean though?" She asked Faye questioningly. "He is too much like Spike! Though, Andy is a bit more of an eccentric moron." Kitana chuckled. "Oh, really now, Faye?" Faye nodded and pointed somewhere behind Kitana.

Kitana sighed and turned around to see Andy pull a gun on Jet and accuse him of being the teddy bomber. "Ah. I see what you mean." Jet drew back with a puzzled look on his face. Kitana was about to walk over to Andy when he pulled a gun on Spike and accused HIM of being the teddy bomber. "God, this guy is a total idiot." Kitana said to Faye as they both sipped their drinks. "Are you brain dead or what?" Spike yelled at Andy. "We met each other yesterday!" Andy pondered this. "Hmm. I don't recollect." Kitana smacked her forehead. "Oh, dear…" A waiter approached Andy and started talking to him. "Um, excuse me, sir. Horses aren't allowed in here, and it's quite disturbing to our customers." "Ah! But my Onyx is no ordinary steed. She's a good compadre who eases my mind and plays a decent game of chess." Andy said with a serious look on his face. Kitana snickered and then completely lost her cool in front of everyone. She busted up laughing and didn't stop for about two minutes. "Um, Kitana? Why are you laughing?" Faye asked quietly. Kitana fought for air as she tried to calm herself down. "I was crushing on a total nut job! Can you believe that?" As Spike yelled at Andy and Jet tried to calm him down, the Teddy Bomber started to get really ticked off. "If it's one thing I hate, it's being ignored!" Everyone turned around as he clicked the little red button of doom. An explosion sent the room into utter chaos as people ran around screaming and trying to escape. Six more explosions erupted through the building as the Teddy Bomber ran into the first open elevator. "What is with this guy?" Andy and Faye ran into the next elevator while Spike high-tailed it to the stairwell. Kitana dashed after him, but leaned against the wall and took off her heels before attempting to run up the stairs. She tripped on her dress, which she ripped off and threw off to the side. Good thing she wore her street clothes under it, otherwise this situation would be really awkward now. Kitana continued to close in on Spike as she hooved it up with the stairs while more explosions rocked the building.

Once she got on the roof, she noticed Spike climbing into his ship. "Spike! Wait for me!" She screamed. After dashing across the roof, she climbed into Spike's lap. "Hey there, stranger. How's it going?" Kitana jokingly asked as she settled comfortably in Spike's lap. "Spike, you can start the ship now…" He laughed and started it up. As they flew through the city, Kitana reassured Spike repeatedly that Andy didn't molest her after he had saved her. "I woke up on his couch with all my clothes on. I promise." They flew through the market center and chased after Andy. Spike opened fire on him, but Kitana quickly took the controls. "Spike, you can't do that! You're going to hurt innocent people, and Faye! Faye is on the back of Andy's horse!" Spike shook his head. "That damn woman. Always getting into trouble, kind of like you." Kitana grinned. "Aw, shucks, Spike. That sounds like a compliment. Let's hope my _sarcasm_ doesn't overheat this ship." Spike continued on, gunning the ship almost to top speed. From the ship, Kitana saw Andy take out a gun and begin firing at them. "Shit, Spike. Dodge it!" "That's what I plan on doing!" He retorted as he maneuvered the ship around a building. Kitana noticed that all the while they were ignoring the Teddy Bomber. This had become strictly a competition between cowboys. A space cowboy and an idiot cowboy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cowboy Funk_**

_- Chapter Four -  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any CB characters. I do, however, own my OC (Kitana Wynne). Credit for the title goes to the creators of CB.

* * *

><p>Kitana, Spike, and Jet all walked down the hallway looking like they just survived a freaking car wreck. "Now I understand why no one goes after Teddy Bomber." Jet sighed as they all dragged themselves through the ship. "Mmm?" "Nobody wants to get his butt blown off in some damn explosion." Kitana and Spike agreed.<p>

Spike and Jet were lounging on the couch while Kitana was perched on top on the arm rest. Faye walked in carrying her dress in one hand and a tin can in the other. She threw the can to Kitana, who caught it with both hands. "What the hell is this?" Kitana asked as she surveyed the can carefully. Faye sighed, "Souvenirs…" Kitana squinted her eyes at the triangular can. "I'm not going to eat this can of crap." Spike said in disgust. Kitana just shrugged. "Will it kill me?" She asked quietly. "It's all we've got." Jet muttered as he lit up a cigarette. "I'd rather starve!" Spike exclaimed. Kitana leaned against the couch. "Why couldn't you have just gotten laid instead?" Faye huffed as Spike and Jet snickered. "Oh, yeah? Well, why don't you just tell Spike about your little feelings for him, huh?" Kitana smacked her hand against her forehead. "Faye, I thought you and I both agreed to keep that a secret until he figured it out or she told him herself." Jet said. Spike blushed a little and Kitana sunk lower in her seat on the arm rest. Jet got off the couch and walked past Faye, shoving her with his shoulder. "You're more trouble than your worth." He told her as he left the room. Ein barked at Spike and nuzzled one of the cans that lay under the coffee table. "You'll be sorry." Spike turned up his nose at the dog. "Andy really pushes your buttons. What is it about him that makes you so bent?" Kitana started to ask Spike. Faye interrupted, "I know why he hates the guy. They're too much alike." Spike sat up quickly, causing Kitana to fall to the floor. "What part of me could be anything like that stupid ass?" Spike yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table. Jet walked back in, wiping his hands on a hand towel. "The part that makes you so damn troublesome." He replied. Faye nodded her head in agreement as Spike picked Kitana up off the floor on and put her back onto the couch. "Thanks, Spike. Hey! We're missing Big Shots! It's already on!" Kitana cried out as she fought Faye for the remote.

After pinning Faye down, Kitana turned up the volume. "Our final news item is on Ted Bower the Teddy Bomber, a.k.a. T.B." The male exclaimed. His whorish looking co-star added, "T.B. sent a letter to our station to read on our show." The male twitched a bit. He must be on crack or cocaine to have to put up this that dumb show and even dumber co-star. "What? Are you kidding me?" Kitana tuned out the blonde reading the letter and turned her attention towards Spike. Spike looked back and smiled at her. By this time, Kitana had completely tuned out the show until the theme music started playing. Spike reached for the remote, which sat next to Kitana's leg, and his fingers brushed up against her exposed skin, causing an electric current to shock its way through her nerves. He turned off the TV and threw the remote onto the coffee table. "He's going to blow up City Hall." Edward said as she clacked away on her computer. "You know already?" Jet asked. Ed simply nodded. "Targets have been by height, starting with the tallest building." Faye raised her eyebrows, "Really? It was something as simple as that?" Jet was the first one to throw in the towel. "I'm out. I don't want this one. Screw getting my butt blown off." Faye joined him. "Yeah… I'm going to pass too." Spike turned to me. "Hey, don't look at me. I don't do solo missions and you know that." Kitana said as she threw her hands. "Aww, look. The cute couple is going to get blown up together." Faye said in a mock cooing voice. "Aww, look. The whore is going to go take an STD test. Andy might have had herpes or crabs." Kitana retorted sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cowboy Funk_**

_- Chapter Five -  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any CB characters. I do, however, own my OC (Kitana Wynne). Credit for the title goes to the creators of CB.

* * *

><p>Kitana and Spike walked towards the fountain that sat in front of City Hall. Teddy Bomber freaked out about them being late, of course. This guy was so emotional… "Are you alone?" Spike asked as he looked around. "How dare you insult me by showing up late!" T.B. screamed at Kitana as she started to take a seat on the fountain. She clenched her fist, walked right up to him, and slugged him in the face. "Will you just shut up already? Seriously, all you've done is nag the entire time we've been hunting you. You're by far the most annoying bounty we've ever had! And we're freaking bounty hunters for crying out loud! We're not supposed to deal with this crap!" A whistling filled the air. "Wait!" Spike shouted as he spun around. "Ugh, damn. It's the wrong guy." Kitana jumped Spike's case too. "It's only a citizen, Spike. Stop being so paranoid." Kitana barked at him. Spike looked down at the ground and kicked a small pebble across the courtyard. "You know, it has never been my intention to murder anyone, but in your case, I'll make an exception!" T.B. shouted as he pointed a finger at Spike. Kitana grabbed the collar of his shirt and slugged him in the face again. "I told you to shut up." Another whistle filled the air, and this time, everyone turned to look.<p>

"He's here." Spike said as he stood up straight. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Kitana said dryly as she pushed T.B. away from her. Andy approached them and ignored T.B. right off the bat. "Hello there, Miss Kitana." Kitana waved in response. "Hey, Andy." Spike twitched at the sound of that name passing through Kitana's lips. "So, you again." Andy said. "Finally remembered me, huh? You're always-" Andy cut Spike off, "You're always, always butting in! Stay out of my way!" Spike was taken aback. "What? You're always the one who's in the way!" Kitana's head twitched to the side. These two grown men were beginning to act like children. "Now that I have both of you gentlemen here together, I will explain my reason for blowing up things. The reason is…" Kitana ignored T.B. as Andy got off his horse. He and Spike were about to go round and round. "Let's settle this once and for all!" Andy shouted. "Dammit, you stole my line!" Kitana sighed and slumped her shoulders forward. This was never going to end. 'They really are alike. Damn.' Kitana thought to herself as Andy and Spike traded insults. "Why won't you listen to me?" T.B. cried out. In unison, Spike and Andy shouted at him to shut up. Of course, they then glared at each other. "What do you want? Who are you?" Kitana slapped a hand to her forehead. "Why can't you take me seriously?" T.B. called out as he ran off inside the building. "WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY! BECAUSE YOU'RE CALLED THE TEDDY BOMBER AND YOU DRESS UP AS A TEDDY BEAR! I MEAN, WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT? A TEDDY BEAR? SERIOUSLY?" Kitana screamed at the top of her lungs.

The fountain exploded, sending Kitana and the two cowboys to the ground. Kitana was the first one on her feet, sprinting after the bomber like this was a race. She left Spike and Andy in her dust. "Damn, we've got to catch him first!" Spike called out to Kitana as he got to his feet and chased after her. Andy quickly shot up and ran in hot pursuit of Spike. Teddy Bomber got in the first elevator as Kitana skidded to a stop in front of the now closing doors. "Dammit, you guys!" She shouted at Spike and Andy as they skidded in behind her while she continued to punch the button to the second elevator. They all scrambled inside when the doors open. Kitana turned to face the glass and saw T.B. with a wide grin on his face. He pulled out a walkie-talkie and started yapping away. "You fellows, and lady, have grossly underestimated me. The elevator door is never going to open again! Soon the car will start moving, and that will be the end! It won't stop until it arrives at the top floor; there my adorable little teddy bears are waiting to greet you. The very moment the elevator reaches them, BOOM! Ha ha ha! Let me leave you with a word of advice; enjoy the rest of your lives without regret. Goodbye!" The elevator lifted off and Kitana instantly looked at Spike. "Now don't panic. I'm one step ahead of old Teddy Bomber. " Andy boasted as Spike threw open the emergency compartment under the floor buttons. "Rest assured. I know exactly how his mind works." Andy continued. Kitana saw Spike type in a code, but nothing happened. "I knew he would alter the secret emergency access code, so I reverted it this afternoon." Spike kept typing something in, "But I reverted it this afternoon!" They both looked at each other. "If I did…" Spike said pointing to himself, "and you did…" he said pointing to Andy, "Then that means it's back to what it was!" Kitana pulled Spike down to the floor and the huddled together as Andy started firing his gun. Bullets ricocheted off the bullet-proof glass and metal floor panels. "Stop it, you moron! You'll kill us all!" Andy started freaking out, "Oh, no! What are we supposed to do?" Their chances of surviving were slim, and Kitana wanted Spike to know everything before the elevator reached the top.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cowboy Funk_**

_- Chapter Six: The Final Chapter -  
><em>

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any CB characters. I do, however, own my OC (Kitana Wynne). Credit for the title goes to the creators of CB.

* * *

><p>Kitana pulled on Spike's sleeve. "Spike… Since we may not make it out of here alive… I want you to know something. I love you." Spike's eyes widened. He didn't speak, and instead just stood there looking shocked. "This is the part where you say, 'I love you too, Kitana'. Go ahead, say it." Andy said to Spike. Kitana wanted to laugh, but Spike's silence was beginning to feel a lot like rejection. She turned away and leaned against the glass. "It's okay. I understand. You don't have to say anything because I already know that you don't feel the same way." Spike remained silent. "Um, guys, we are about ninety floors away from the roof." Andy reminded them as they both stood there. Spike looked around and noticed the roof hatch. He flipped it open and he was half-way through it when Andy got up there as well. "Get down! It's too tight!" Spike bellowed as he tried to squeeze his way back down into the elevator. "Let me back! Get out of my way!" Andy shouted at Spike as the two struggled in the opening. Kitana looked up at the numbers as they continued to climb higher. "65… 66… 67… 68… 69… 70… 71…" She continued to count the floors until it got to 134. Kitana screamed and the counter reached a red R.<p>

Ding. Everything got dark, and the elevator rocked intensely as the bombs started to go off. The glass shattered and the metal panels twisted. Smoke and fire surrounded Kitana as she flew through the air and landed on a hard slab of debris. She groaned as she tried to clear her blurry vision. After blinking her eyes several times, she was able to see that the piece of roof that she was on was not very stable. Next thing Kitana knew, she was sliding off the concrete slate. She looked down and saw Spike and Andy dangling from a rope. Her smile was momentary, because then she started sliding down again. She screamed and tried to stop herself, but the edges that she grabbed onto kept breaking off in her hands. Kitana looked down again and saw that Spike and Andy had made it onto the roof safely. "Spike! HELP!" Kitana cried out in desperation. Spike turned and saw her holding on for dear life. Once he had safely climbed through the debris and up to her, he slowly made his way over to the edge of the slate. "Grab my hand!" He called out to her. "That's what I plan on doing!" Kitana retorted as she reached for it. She grasped only air as she stretched to close that one inch gap. She tried to flop closer, but the concrete shifted from the sudden movement. Panic set it and Kitana's eyes filled with fear. Pieces of the concrete started to crumble under her weight. "Kitana!" Spike leaned forward as much as he could and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up just as the last piece of the concrete tilted over the edge and dropped through the air.

Kitana embraced Spike, causing them to fall over. "It's okay, Kitana. It's all right…" Tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I never want to be that close to death ever again!" She cried out. They started scaling the building carefully until they managed to make it onto a flat surface. Kitana was rather reluctant to let go of Spike, but he finally persuaded her to give him enough time to fight Andy. "Spike, I'm so sorry for what I said in the elevator!" Kitana cried out as she clutched Spike's hand. "It's okay, Kitana. I'm sorry for not saying anything after you told me that. I had to think about how much my past I've let go, and I realized that I can't love Julia anymore. She's not the person I thought she was. But you are, and that's what matters. You're here right now, and she's not. She abandoned me a long time ago, and I guess it's time for me to abandon her now. I really care about you, Kitana." She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Please be careful, Spike. Go get 'em."

He nodded and made his way over to Andy. "You don't deserve to stand in the shadow of a cowboy!" Andy yelled to Spike. "You're the one person who I could never forgive." Spike retorted back. A satellite dish fell off of some debris and they were off to the races. They sprinted as hard as they could to the opposite end of the destroyed rooftop. Both were bound and determined to win this insatiable war that was based on protecting a man's pride and ego. As Andy was running, he pulled his gun from his holster and started firing at spike. Spike, in turn, dodged behind a concrete slab and returned the gun fire. Both exchanged bullets until they were out of ammo, and that's when they chucked their guns and resorted to fist fighting. Kitana got up and ran to pick up Spike's gun before it was lost in wreckage of the building. She held it against her chest and stood back again. Spike and Andy ran at each other again, blocking each other's attacks as well as they could. Spike aimed a kick at Andy, but he dodged and slammed down on a board that was acting as a teeter totter. It hit Spike and Andy slid down, only to run back again and smashed it down on Spike. Spike rolled out of harm's way, but met it again as he back onto a beam. They started to duke it out on the beams. One wrong move and one of them would fall 137 floors to ground. They thrashed at each other, exchanging blows. Spike lost his footing and slipped off, tumbling down a hole.

"Oh my god!" Kitana screamed as she tried to run over to where he had fallen. "I'm okay, Kitana!" Spike called out to her. Kitana sighed in relief and wiped the sweat from her forehead as she looked over the edge of the hole. This was too much for a girl too handle when she was trying to keep her lover alive. "Well?" Andy teased Spike as he jumped down to find him. Spike picked himself up and clenched his trembling fists. He slammed his fist down onto the desk and suddenly, everything began to quake. A massive piece of debris shifted and toppled off the roof. Kitana's jaw dropped. In a single punch, Spike caused nearly half the roof debris to fall off. Andy lost his footing and plummeted over the edge. Kitana gasped and her and Spike ran to see if he was still there. A pair of white gloves grasped the edge of the rooftop. Kitana squatted down as Andy pulled himself up onto his elbows. "You win. That was some punch. I see now that you're the real cowboy." Andy said to Spike. An unexpected ding of an elevator rang through the atmosphere, and Onyx trotted over to where they were standing. Kitana fell down in shock. "That's a mighty fine horse, you got there Andy." Kitana said jokily as she picked herself up and dusted herself off. Andy stood up and took off his hat to reveal his golden hair. "As of today, I retire from my job. My hats off to you, partner." Andy placed his hat upon Spike's head and then mounted his horse. With a voice full of shock, Spike asked Andy, "So, what are you going to do now?" Andy turned his head a bit. "I have no doubt I'll find some career. See you space cowboy." Spike was so shocked that he couldn't even utter a goodbye. His face was twisted with confusion. Kitana threw up her arm and waved to Andy. "Bye, Andy!" She called out. He waved a hand over his shoulder and continued to ride into the sunset, just like any cliché cowboy would.

.

.

Back on the Bebop, after Jet had attended to Kitana and Spike's wounds, everyone gathered for dinner. Kitana poured Son-of-a-Gun soup into six bowls and placed five of them on the table. "It was only a rich boy's hobby. He's on a different level, or should I say out of his league with me." Spike explained to Jet as he scarfed down the soup. Kitana placed the last bowl on the floor for Ein. "Hey, are you listening?" Spike snapped. "Yeah, yeah." Jet lazily replied. "Andy wasn't my adversary after all. But of course I never really had anything personal against the guy." Kitana fought back a snicker. Spike certainly was lying through his teeth. Ed distracted her and Faye as she cowboy and horsy with Ein. "Hey, are you listening?" Spike asked Jet for a second time. "Yeah, yeah." Jet replied once again.


End file.
